Dinner Date
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Romano's been looking forward to this date for months, there's only one thing missing.


**A little Spamano/Gerita thing**

Romano sat on the windowsill, looking down the driveway, waiting for his boyfriend's dark coloured car to pull up.

He was annoyed, and rightly so, Antonio was over 20 minutes late, he was meant to come over to meet Feliciano and his new boyfriend, who were both in the kitchen cooking. He and Antonio were meant to be with them, but it felt weird for Romano to be in there on his own, watching his younger brother and his brutish German bastard of a boyfriend kissing and… touching each other. It was weird.

"I'm sure he's fine, fratello," Feliciano's voice broke him from his trance, "He'll be here soon."

Romano turned his head, frowning, "I _know_ he's fine, Feliciano, I'm not worried about him… Bastard's got a lot to answer for this time," he pulled himself to his feet, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, "I told him to be on time," he grit his teeth slightly, "He's always late."

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "I know, and Ludwig's always early and then he gets mad at me for not being ready." He took a few steps towards him, "You love him despite it, right? Just like I love Ludwig."

Romano looked away, giving his head a small shake. He did love Antonio, of course, but he hated when he did this, it was humiliating.

"Feli," a loud German voice called from the kitchen, taking the younger man's attention, "I need you."

Feliciano gave Romano a small smile, "He'll be here soon," he repeated as he walked back to the kitchen, immediately starting to coo and baby-talk at his boyfriend.

Romano turned back to the window, the thought now entering his mind that something might be wrong. What if he'd got into an accident? Perhaps he should call him…

No, Feliciano was right, he was just late, nothing was wrong. And when he got here there was going to be hell to pay, he wouldn't let him get away with this, he knew tonight was important.

He found himself pacing the room, the minutes ticking past and the smell of handmade pizza filling the house.

He'd been looking forward to this, he loved making pizza, he was so damn mad, he was almost an hour late now.

That was enough, he was calling him.

It went immediately to his answering machine, the sound of the beep making Romano's blood boil.

"Antonio, where the fuck are you? You bastard, you were meant to be here an hour ago! Fucking call me or get here fucking soon, you idiot."

Feliciano's head poked round the door, "Romano… I heard you shouting."

Romano looked away, pushing his phone back in his pocket and biting his lip to stop his emotion taking him over, to stop his voice cracking, "I called Antonio. He's an hour late… He better have a fucking good excuse."

Feliciano closed the gap between them in a few steps, pulling Romano into a tight hug before pulling away, leaving their hands linked. "Fratello, it's not your fault, don't get upset."

Romano stood still, staring down at their hands, "… He always does this. I told him tonight was important," he frowned, pulling his hand away, "He's a fucking idiot, I hate him so much for this."

Feliciano smiled sadly, "…I'm sure he'll get here soon."

Romano turned away, shaking his head again, "You said that 30 minutes ago… Just get out of here Feli, you don't fucking know anything."

Feliciano frowned as he walked back towards the kitchen, shaking his head softly and sighing as he walked to Ludwig's side.

"He's angry," he said quietly, the soft frown still stuck to his face, moving himself so Ludwig could hold him.

Ludwig nodded, wrapping his arm around Feliciano's waist, "It's understandable, I would be too."

"You get mad when I'm not ready on time, I can't imagine how mad you'd be if I was an hour late," he said quietly, looking back up at him and beginning to help him dice a slice of melon.

Feliciano looked back at the door, sighing softly again, "…I hope he gets here soon. I've not seen Romano this angry in…" he shook his head, "He's been so happy since he met Antonio, I hoped…" he shook his head again.

Ludwig squeezed him softly, "He's always going to have anger issues, it's not his fault." He forced a smile, kissing Feliciano softly, "It's not your fault either."

Feliciano sighed softly, shaking his head again, "…I always got more attention than him, playing up was the only way people would notice him. It is my fault Ludwig. A-and now Romano and Antonio will break up."

"They won't break up," Ludwig said sternly, "This is one mistake, and he probably has a good reason. They've had fights before, haven't they?"

Feliciano shook his head, "He's never been this angry."

"His anger will pass, it always does, don't worry… I'm sure Antonio knows how to deal with it."

Feliciano nodded reluctantly, "Si… you're probably right." He pulled away to pick up the plates and cutlery, "I'll set up the table, the pizzas will be done soon."

He walked into the dining room and quickly set up four places, going through to the front room to bring Romano through, finding him sitting a the windowsill and glaring daggers at the dark outside.

"Romano?" he asked softly, "The food's ready."

"Antonio isn't here yet," Romano snapped, his head turning to his brother.

Feliciano nodded, "I know, but we have to eat now or it'll get cold…, I'm not letting you starve yourself," he walked to him, taking his hand and pulling him softly from his seat. "Staring out the window isn't going to make him come any quicker."

"Shut up," Romano snapped, frowning as he reluctantly followed his brother into the dining room, his frowned hardening at the sight of four set places, he took his own seat and glared at the empty one, where Antonio should be.

Ludwig cleared his throat as he placed their food on the table, "Here you go, Romano, Feli. I've never made pizza before, I hope it's ok."

"I watched you make it," Feliciano smiled, "I know it'll be ok."

Romano frowned, pushing the food around his plate a little before beginning to eat. "…The crust is overcooked," he grumbled after a few bites, keeping his eyes on his food.

Feliciano forced a smile, eating his own food, he reached across the table to take Ludwig's hand, "It's good for a first attempt," he looked over at Romano, "But not as good as fratello's."

Romano's eyes flicked to Feliciano for a moment, gritting his teeth to stop himself snapping that he wasn't a child and shouldn't be patronised. He let out a small huff and shook his head, continuing to eat his food, the tension between them almost tangible.

They ate in near silence, Feliciano occasionally trying to start a conversation only to have it quickly fizzle out.

Romano looked up at the clock, 1 hour 15, 1 hour 30, 45. "Two hours," he growled under his breath, chewing his lip to the point he thought it might bleed.

Feliciano stilled, looking down at his plate, not daring to say anything.

"He hasn't called?" Ludwig asked, a soft frown on his face, "…Something must have happened."

"…Maybe he forgot?" Feliciano offered quietly.

Romano could feel himself shaking, "…I'm going to bed," he said weakly, getting to his feet.

Feliciano rose from his seat, "But it's only 8 oclock Romano," he said softly. He knew this was bad but he didn't want the whole evening to be ruined.

"I fucking know what time it is you idiot!" Romano screamed, "I've been looking at that clock for the past fucking two hours! I fucking know what time it is!" He grit his teeth and walked up the stairs, hearing Ludwig and Feliciano mumbling to each other quietly, probably saying that he was over reacting and acting like a fucking dumbarse.

He shouldn't have pinned all his hope on this, he shouldn't have let himself hope that tonight could be nice. Whenever he tried to plan things like this it always fucked up.

He slammed the door to his room, going to sit on his bed, gritting his teeth and pressing his hands to his eyes, determined not to cry.

Why had he thought it would be a good idea..? Nothing ever worked out for him. He felt like such an idiot.

His head jolted up as he heard the doorbell, a frown returning to his face as he looked towards the door, getting up and opening it slightly, looking down the stairs. He couldn't see what was happening but he could hear the faint conversation.

The German sounded angry, that was all he could gather through eavesdropping.

And Feliciano's voice was higher than usual, it sounded as if he'd been crying.

Romano frowned, throwing the door open fully and walking down the stairs, staring down the Spaniard.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" he yelled, his voice straining as he stepped to him and gave him a small shove backwards.

Antonio let out a small grunt, straightening himself before replying. "My car broke down, Romano, and my phone was out of battery… I'm sorry, I walked all the way here."

Romano's breath hitched slightly, "You walked..?" his frown hardened, "What the hell were you thinking Antonio? It's fucking freezing outside, you're not even wearing a coat, what if something had happened to you?"

He shook his head, grabbing the older man by the arm and pulling him through to the livingroom, sitting him down. "You're an idiot Antonio, I was so fucking worried, I _called_ you. You fucking bastard. You made me so worried!"

Antonio nodded solemnly, looking away, "I know Romano, I'm sorry, if I could have told you I would have."

Romano let out a growl, blinking rapidly and biting his lip, "You're so fucking stupid…"

"I didn't mean to worry you, Lovi, I'm sorry," Antonio said calmly, reaching out to take Romano's hand.

He felt the man squeeze his hand softly before dropping it. "Well you fucking did," Romano said through gritted teeth. "Don't fucking do it again."

Antonio nodded, "I'll make sure my phone is charged next time." He smiled up at him softly, "I'm sorry… I love you," his smile widened slightly, "I bet you didn't save me any pizza."

"Of course we saved you pizza," Romano half snapped, "We made enough for four you idiot who else would eat it?" he shook his head, "…It's in the kitchen, go on."

The older man gave him a small smile as he got to his feet, taking Romano's hand again and pulling him into a soft hug, giving him a small kiss.

Romano kissed back, huffing softly as the other man pulled away, "Just go get your food you bastard."

Feliciano watched through the crack in the door, stepping away and smiling at Ludwig, "It's all ok… He's hardly even shouting."

Ludwig nodded, "I told you. He was just worried, he's not really mad."

The smaller man walked to him and hugged him softly, feeling Ludwig hold him close and slowly rub his back, "I know… I just got worried that's all… I don't want them to break up."

"I told you they're not going to break up."

**I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!**


End file.
